Media Love
by BTROfficial
Summary: There is a new girl to the Big Time Rush team, she's the wardrobe person. Her name is Katelyn Tarver. But what happens when Kendall Schmidt starts falling for her and making her is new media girlfriend. Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting

Kendall POV

Ah what another day of being single. Just the way I like. I mean, it's not like it makes me feel bad or anything, _yes it does_. STOP IT BRAIN! My brain it always trying to get in the way of my life, _if you didn't have me in your life you wouldn't have a life._ Didn't I tell you shut your mouth? _No you said STOP IT BRAIN! _Well I'm telling you to shut up, _whatever._ Anyways back to me and not my selfish little brain. Oh that just made me look stupid by me saying my little brain. Oh this is awkward

I was about to get up until Carlos busted in my room and started yelling, "AHHHHHHHH!" Logan came in after him with a bat and Carlos was on my bed jumping up and down saying, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Need I remind you I was getting stepped on? This has happened every morning and I'm getting quite tired of. Carlos threw Logan's favorite book away and now Logan is getting revenge.

I finally got up and said, "OK, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" They stopped what they were doing. I said, "THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING EVERY MORNING AND I'VE ABSOLUTELY HAVE HAD IT! CARLOS JUST APOLOGIZE TO LOGAN AND BUY HIM THE SAME FAVORITE BOOK! LOGAN JUST PUT THE BAT DOWN CARLOS WILL FOR SURE BUY YOU ANOTHER BOOK!" Carlos nodded, "Sorry Logan I'll buy you another book."

Logan nodded and said, "Ok, leggo." They left the room and I was jumpin' for joy because I wouldn't have any mornings like this. I went downstairs and saw James making breakfast, the usual. James was a great cook, we all were but when James' hands connect with a spatula and a pan, he can do some amazing things. We all sat at the table eating. James said, "Found anyone yet Kendall?" Logan and Carlos laughed knowing what the answer would be. "Ah just messin' with ya Kenny," James said. I said, "Very funny Maslow." We all ate in peace. After that we had to go to work, the typical morning of the band Big Time Rush.

"Hey."

I turned around and there was a girl standing behind me, about my age, maybe a year younger.

But she was absolutely beautiful.

I said, "Hey, new around here, can I help you find something?" She said, "Yes, you know where I can find Kendall Schmidt?"

"You're looking at him." I said.

"Oh, well I'm Katelyn; I'm the new wardrobe person." She said. Oh yeah we are supposed to be getting a new wardrobe person, I guess I've found her. I said, "It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand and she said, "I'm suppose give you some clothes." I nodded and followed her back to the "Big Time Rush Closet" as they call it. It was more like a full size room than a closet. I took off my shirt and started looking through clothes.

I wonder if Katelyn was mesmerized by my abs, heh heh. _She wasn't mesmerized she was disgusted. _You know brain, aren't you supposed to help me and not be against me? _Oh you are a very funny Kendall, I can't help you if you say and do things that are just ABSOLUTELY STUPID. _I'm done talking with you brain. _Say no more. _Ugh my brain can be a pain sometimes.

She gave me clothes to put on, so I wanted to make small talk. I did my famous smirk and said, "Have you been a wardrobe person before?" She said, "No, this is my first time, kind of nervous." I smiled at her and said, "Don't be nervous, you're just dressing guys up." We laughed. I said, "If you need any help or anything, just let me know." She said, "Thanks, I will." She got me dressed up and I headed to my photo shoot with the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How about a second job

Katelyn POV

I headed into work the next morning and went straight to the room where I will be working for Big Time Rush. When I went into the room I saw Kendall. I said, "Hey Kendall." He turned around and said, "Hey Katelyn." He was putting on this shirt, he was struggling. I said, "You need help?" He said, "Could you?" I said, "Of course." I went over and helped him pull his shirt over his head. He huffed and puffed and said, "The neck is a little snug." I said, "Want me to get you a new one." He shook his head and said, "Nah I'm good."

Kendall POV  
We got the shirt on and I went to my photo shoot with the guys. We had photo shoots like crazy all week. Once we were done I read online that a lot of people have fake boyfriends and girlfriends just for the media. I got to thinking, what if I talked my manager into letting me have Katelyn as my girlfriend, or I should say, "girlfriend". I went to my manager's office.

I opened the door and said, "Hey." He said, "Hello, what's up?" I said, "You know how people have fake girlfriends and boyfriends for the media?" He nodded. I said, "How about I have Katelyn as my "girlfriend." He looked at me and said, "You like her don't you?" I said, "Maybe." He laughed and said, "Well, well, Kendall, if you can talk her into it." I looked at him and said, "Can't you just make her be my girlfriend, isn't that what managers do, make people do things for the media?" He nodded and said, "Ok, you wanna do it that way, then so be it."

I walked with him to the wardrobe section. I smiled at Katelyn and she smiled back. My manager said, "Katelyn, I would like you to meet your new media boyfriend." I came from behind him and said, "Yep that's right." She said, "M-media b-boyfriend, as in boyfriend for the media. So I'm his fake girlfriend?" I hate it when she puts it like that; I want us to be real. _You can forget that_. BRAIN! My manager said, "It was Kendall's idea." I went over to her and held her waist from behind. She tried to get away. Not so fast.

She said, "I don't want to be his girlfriend." I said all hurt, "Why not?" She said, "Because I just met you yesterday, and you're already annoying me." I smirked at her and said, "That's what I do." She got out of my grasp and said, "Do I have too?" I said, "I'll pay you." She ignored me and my manager said, "Yes, yes, I'm afraid so." I smirked at her and said, "I won't be that bad." She said, "Yes you will." I chuckled and said, "How about we go out later." She said, "Not."

It was finally time to go home. I went home all excited. James said, "We heard about your fake girlfriend." I said, "We're not fake." Logan said, "Ooh that's a sign of desperation." I gave him the death glare and went up to my room. I would soon be able to do other things with Katelyn, but I wanted to do it now. I know she doesn't like me. But that won't stop me from loving her. _Yes it will_. BRAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annoying?

Katelyn POV

I can't believe that I'm Kendall's media girlfriend. I went to work not brighter than usual. Kendall approached me and said, "What's wrong?" I said, "I think you can answer that Ken-dork." He said, "What's with the nicknames?" I said, "I don't want to be with you, I never did." That shut him up. I gave him his clothes and he went away.

Logan came up to me and said, "Hey Katelyn." I said, "Logan how nice to see you." He said, "You don't sound nice, what's wrong?" I said, "Kendall is what's wrong, he made me be his girlfriend." Logan said, "Kendall would do that." I said, "No kidding." He said, "Well gotta go." I nodded and went away from him. When they were done I went to the coffee shop to get some caffeine because I was about to fall asleep. I got there and I saw an old friend of mine, we used to go out in high school. His name was Scott. I said, "Hey Scott." He said, "Katelyn, how nice to see you." I said, "You too. How have you been." He said, "Great, great, you?" I said, "Never better."

He said, "You in a relationship?" I thought about Kendall but that was fake. I said, "No, no I'm not, you?" He said, "Nah haven't found her yet." I said, "Oh…" He said, "How about I take you to the movies right now." I thought and nodded and said, "Ok." We to the movies and decided to get food, so we waited in the food line.

Logan POV

I went to movies and I got a ticket to the new Batman movie. I love me some Batman. When I got my ticket I saw Katelyn with this guy at the snack counter. I said to myself, "No way." I took a picture of them and sent in to Kendall. "Logan?" I looked up and said, "Oh crap." I turn away and pull my hat down. She said, "I know that's you." I kept turning around. Next thing you know I saw Kendall busting in the doors and I looked up. He came next to me and said to Katelyn, "You're cheating on me!" She said, "How did you know I was here?" I said, "Well don't want to miss my movie guys gotta go!" I tried to run and Katelyn stopped me.

"You sent a picture of us didn't you?" I said, "Maybe." She said, "Logan!"

Kendall POV

I said, "You is he!" She said, "My boyfriend." My heart broke into so many pieces. I said, "You're with me!" She said, "No I'm not and I never wanted to be your fake girlfriend." I looked at her with so much hurt in my eyes and said, "Fine, I'll leave you alone forever, don't bother asking for nothing because I'm leaving." She said, "Fine, I don't care." I looked at her and walked out. I walked into my car. She calls me annoying, dates behind my back, and tells me she doesn't want to be with me, can this day get any worse.

I went home and went straight to my bedroom. I couldn't believe she cheated on me like that. _Uh, she is just your media girlfriend Ken-dork. _Brain I am not in the mood to put up with this, _whatever. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plan A is underway

Kendall POV

So I was out and about doin' what I do at the mall. You know, go to my favorite stores. So I'm walkin' right, and who do I see, Katelyn. Oh but it gets even better, she with her boyfriend! That little son of a nugget better stay away from her. Yeah I don't think he's going to do that, and the guy is WAY better lookin' than you, brain do you want me to flip out? My own brain is against me, huh, how about that.

I'm just gonna leave them be, not going to spy on them, no sirie I am not.

Five milliseconds later

Yeah so I'm behind a tree with a tree hat and binoculars. No particular reason just seems like a nice day to wear a tree hat. It also is a nice day to just look at my media girlfriend through binoculars. Hey my media girlfriend I didn't know she was here (lying). Ok I'm spying on her; I can't let that little son of a nugget take her away. I want to live happily ever after with her.

Cheesy.

Tell me about it. Brain!

Anyway I was looking at her talk and laugh and talk and laugh with him. It just disgusted me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to call her, I had to. Wait! I don't have her number, AHHHHHHHH! Ooh someone's walking pass with an apple. I grabbed the apple and they looked at me weirdly. I say, "What?" They keep on walking. I throw the apple at the guy she was with. It hit him. Yes! In the face! I did a little happy dance. Then I ducked back down.

Katelyn POV

Someone just threw an apple at Scott. It was so weird. I said, "Are you ok?" He said, "Yeah, who threw the apple?" I said, "I have no idea." He got apple out of his hair and said, "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom I'll be back." I nodded and waited for him. He said, "How about you go roam around the mall it's a long line to the bathroom, just call me and tell me where you are." I nodded and said, "Ok." I started walking and I see a plant wiggling in my eye. Wind probably. No there is no wind in here, air conditioning? Maybe. I keep walking and I see it moving around. This was definitely not the air conditioning. I looked to see who it was.

Kendall POV

Crap she's coming, what am I going to do! "Kendall?" Darn it. I take the tree hat off as fast as I can and say, "Hey, weird seeing you here, well, gotta go!" She says, "Not so fast." I sigh and look at her. She said, "Were you spying on me?" I said, "Yeah, kinda." She said, "Why?" I answered, "Because I don't like your boyfriend." She said, "So you were the one who threw the apple." I said, "What apple?" She wasn't buying it. She said, "Kendall don't play dumb."

I said, "I'm not playing dumb." She gave me the look. "Ok, ok I'm playing dumb." She said, "Why'd you throw an apple?" I sighed and said, "Because I am your boyfriend, he has your number, I don't even have your number?" She said, "I have the guys' number too." I looked at her and said, "Really, is there something wrong with me?" She was about to answer but I said, "Don't even answer that question."

She said, "Well I'm not giving it to you." I said, "I'm going to get it from the guys." She gave me the evil eye and said, "No! Don't!" She was about to call them but I took her phone and ran away with it. I yelled back at her, "I WILL GET YOUR NUMBER KATELYN!"

Katelyn POV

Did he just really run away with my phone? Oh yeah I have to call Scott and tell him where I am, crap. What am I going to do now? Kendall can be so annoying sometimes, well, all the time.


End file.
